Of All the Gin Joints In All The World
by nando x3
Summary: Megan/Olivia Megan está se escondendo dos paparazzi no bar de um hotel quando, de todos os bares de gim no mundo, Olivia entra no dela.


**Título: **Of All the Gin Joints In All The World  
**Autor:** Janine

**Tradutor:** Nando  
**Pairing:** Megan Fox/Olivia Wilde  
**Rating:** R/NC  
**Disclaimer:** Elas são pessoas reais, então obviamente não são minhas. Elas são apenas muito, muito gostosas juntas, por isso estou dando ao mundo o que elas provavelmente não irão fazer.  
**Summary:** Megan está se escondendo dos paparazzi no hotel de um bar quando, de todos os bares de gim no mundo, Olivia entra no dela.

**Original:** .#cutid1

**notas: **ok, está uma tradução MUITO ruim, mesmo. Mas eram 3 da manhã, então...

de qualquer forma, traduzida pra Elle (:

---

Megan deslocou-se contra a cabine de couro falso, que guinchou logo que ela virou para o lado, para olhar para a janela do outro lado do bar.

O sol estava se pondo. Em vinte minutos ou algo assim provavelmente estaria seguro para ela se aventurar lá fora. Sem o sol batendo, iluminando o rosto de cada pessoa que deixou o hotel ela seria capaz de esgueirar-se invisível e, mais importante, infotografável. Mas ela tinha bebido um pouco nas últimas horas e não se sentia muito como se quisesse sair.

O estande rangeu novamente quando Megan virou-se de volta à sua bebida.

Não havia realmente quando motivo a pressionando para sair e mesmos e houvesse, uma vez que ela chegasse lá fora provavelmente a mídia ter descoberto em dez minutos e ela acabaria tendo de lidar com a tentativa de evitá-los novamente, quando ela estava pronta a sair.

Ela alegou ser um eremita virtual na mídia recentemente e descobriu que não se desmentiria, se isso comprometesse sua campanha de ser uma glamuorosa shut-in.

As bem aparadas, porém não pintadas unhas derrubaram a fatia de laranja ao lado do copo de Branca de Megan's Rickard's White e ela deslizou a mão para baixo do vidro para pegá-lo e aumentá-lo com um brinde a uma pessoa.

Metade de um livro depois, uma figura caminhou até o estande de Megan e ela controlou o impulso de um suspiro. Ela era realmente sortuda. Ela era Megan "Mega" "Foxxy" Fox e tinha sido deixada sozinha durante horas. Um ótimo motivo de comemoração, realmente. Ela não deveria ter pensado ou esperado que a paz que poderia ter tido durasse por toda a noite.

Sem sequer olhar para cima, a mão de Megan deslizou para o lado e pegou a caneta que usara para fazer palavras cruzadas – antes que sua ingestão de álcool tornasse o quebra-cabeças praticamente impossível. Congelou um sorriso em seu rosto e começou: "A quem eu deveria dedicar...?"

Megan olhou quando começou a falar e quando seu olhar pousou sobre a pessoa sentada à sua frente, a caneta caiu de seus dedos e a pergunta morreu em seus lábios.

"Você poderia estrangular um boi da montanha para mim, mas não sabe o meu nome?"

A voz era suave, cadenciada e divertida e Megan sentiu os músculos de seu estômago se contraírem ao som dela. Um sorriso lento surgiu nos lábios dela e ela recostou-se, lenta e confiante, na cadeira, como um gato selvagem relaxando à sombra antes de uma caçada.

"Olivia Wilde" Megan demorou, a língua rosada passando sobre seus lábios de forma quase obscena quando ela olhou para a mulher ao lado de sua mesa.

"Megan Fox," Olivia respondeu, seus lábios se transformando em um sorriso também. "Algum problema se eu me juntar a você?"

"Eu acho que você sabe que eu não me importo."

O sorriso educado de Olivia se tornou um sorriso divertido. Ela escorregou para a cadeira em frente a Megan, recostando-se casualmente, como a mulher mais jovem.

"Posso pegar-lhe uma bebida?" Megan ofereceu-se, cavalheiresca.

Olivia assistiu Megan vê-la, sem perder a forma como os olhos da menina mergulhavam para baixo a cada segundo. Então ela viro-se para olhar o bar, perguntando-se se ela queria ou não beber com a bela jovem. Poderia colocá-la em uma posição comprometedora. Então novamente Olivia pensou consigo mesma, se ela quisesse evitar, eventualmente, comprometer sua posição, não teria ido falar com Megan em primeiro lugar.

Olivia afastou-se do bar e fixou os olhos em Megan mais uma vez, um sorriso travesso atravessando os lábios dela como a outra fizera.

Megan teve que controlar a ânsia de lamber os lábios dela novamente. Ela sabia que Olívia tinha visto-a encarando-a mais cedo e ela não queria ser evidente. Tornar conhecido o seu interesse era uma coisa. Praticamente babar em cima da mesa era outra. Ela não queria assustar Olivia por ser demasiado sugestiva. Ainda assim, constatou com uma bela olhada maldosa em Olivia, ela ainda tinha uma aparência muito boa.

"Você acha que eles têm Korean Mountain Wine?" Olivia perguntou docemente. "Eu ouvi dizer que é bom."

Megan ficou Olivia nos olhos por um momento e depois mordeu o lábio inferior, mastigando- suavemente antes de fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça para trás, suspirando profundamnte como ela sempre fez. Então Olivia tinha ouvira, ou pelo menos tinha ouvido falar, de sua entrevista com os strippers australianos quando estava na Korea.

Abrindo os olhos, Megan endireitou-se na cabine e crispou os lábios.

"Você me Wikiou antes de vir aqui ou algo assim?"

"Deus, não", Olivia respondeu balançando a cabeça. "Isso é terrível. Eu nunca faria isso", continuou num tom de voz que fez Megan inclinar-se para frente, esperando o remate. "Eu usei o YouTube, é muito mais confiável. Além disso, você é agradável de olhar."

Megan riu, apesar de um leve rubor subir pelo seu rosto. A maioria das pessoas teria pensado que ele era uma cadela arrogante, mas ela estava acostumada com as pessoas dizendo que ela era bonita, e geralmente não corava mais. No entanto, vindo de Olivia sentiu como um elogio verdadeiro, em vez de uma pick-up de linha ou uma forma de preencher o ar morto e um toque de rosa tocou seu rosto.

"Na verdade, Jen apenas gosta de me Facebookear as entrevistas onde você menciona sua quedinha feminina", Olivia continuou um pouco depois, olhando pensativamente para Megan. "Há um monte delas", acrescentou ela, sorrindo um pouco.

"É uma paixão muito grande", Megan respondeu imediatamente, sem uma pitada de vergonha.

Uma sobrancelha levantou-se na testa de Olívia, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Megan avistou um garçom com o canto do olho e torceu-se na cadeira, levantar o braço para sinalizar o homem.

"Muito cavalheiresco", Olivia murmurou quando o garçom indicou que já viria a elas.

"A companhia de uma bela senhorita inspira cortesia em todos, até na mais humilde das criaturas", Megan respondeu, sorrindo quando Olivia riu do comentário ridículo.

"As pessoas devem ser muito corteses com você, então."

Megan sorriu, reconhecendo o elogio, mas depois revirou os olhos.

"Lady não é um adjetivo que as pessoas usam para me descrever", respondeu Megan, quebrando o contato visual com Olivia. "Eles tendem a usar frases como 'prostituta Tranny', ou 'Prostituta Vegas', ou 'Angelina Jolie se ela fosse uma prostituta sem talento'... você pode detectar um padrão aqui", Megan continuou, os olhos focados no saleiro.

O garçom chegou antes que Olivia pudesse responder, o que foi um alívio para a mulher mais velha desde que ela não tinha idéia do que dizer em resposta a este ataque de honestidade. Ela sabia o que a imprensa fazia com as co-estrelas e amigos, e sabia como emocionalmente e espiritualmente devastador aquilo poderia ser. Ela também sabia das experiências em que palavras de consolo resolviam muito pouco. A maioria dos atores tinha uma pele resistente, mas os ataques constantes da imprensa lentamente a desgastaram até que não podia deixar de ser crua e sangrenta.

Obrigando-se a concentrar-se, Olivia sorriu para o garçom e pediu.

"Eu pensei que você era uma menina de Las Vegas," Megan começou quando o garçom se afastou.

Olivia mudou de expressão, tornando-se mais confortável.

"Eu sou", ela respondeu, fazendo uma pausa por um segundo antes de acrescentar: "Estou aqui porque eu realmente estou perseguindo você."

"Bem, você é terrível nisso. Eu posso te ver, " Megan começou, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Você é linda e talentosa, com certeza, mas suas habilidades rastejando definitivamente poderia usar um pouco mais de trabalho. Espreitar nas sombras deve definitivamente ser adicionada ao seu repertório. Você nunca vai aparecer em Dateline aproximando-se de seu [i]stalkee[/i] em um ambiente bem iluminado ou um lugar público como este. Não é nem um pouco ameaçador, realmente."

"Que vergonha, eu não percebi que minhas habilidades de stalker estavam tão abaixo do nível. Vamos apenas fingir que estou na cidade a promoção de um filme para poupar o meu ego frágil".

"Um ator sem auto-confiança? Certamente, tal criatura não poderia existir. Pelo menos não fora dos contos de fadas onde eles poderiam correr livre com unicórnios e republicanos gay", respondeu Megan com olhos arregalados, espanto e incredulidade em seu tom.

Olivia sorriu para ela, seus olhos molhados nas laterais e Megan sentiu-se muito satisfeita consigo por tê-la inspirado com um olhar encantador.

"Que filme?" Megan perguntou, inclinando-se um pouco.

"Year One", Olivia suspirou de uma forma que fez Megan rir. Ela conhecia aquele tom, ela usara esse tom muitas vezes antes em si mesma.

"Não se preocupe, mine's crap também", Megan ofereceu-se.

Olivia sorriu um pouco, e depois riu. "Eu estou ficando sem falsos elogios para você."

Megan concordou em entendimento. "Eu nunca havia tido qualquer idéia para isto. Eu apenas tento usar sarcasmo para disfarçar meu desprezo."

"Como é que trabalhar para você?"

"Realmente chato. Ninguém sabe quando eu estou brincando, por isso todo mundo acha que eu sou um idiota de merda, que é simplesmente fantástico. Então outra vez, porque todo mundo acha que eu estou a um passo de babar em mim mesma e usando um capacete e joelheiras, quando eu vou lá fora, o estúdio realmente não me dar um tempo difícil. "

"Eu acho que você é engraçada", disse Olivia, rindo, como se para enfatizar a veracidade do seu comentário.

"Obrigada. Isto é porque você é minha paixonite", respondeu Megan, relaxando na cadeira novamente quando o garçom se aproximou com a bebida de Olívia. "Cheers", disse Megan levantando erguendo seu copo para um brinde.

"Cheers", Olivia repetiu quando os copos tocaram.

---

"Qual?" Megan perguntou, quase tropeçando quando ela e Olivia saíram do elevador, agarradas uma na outra para manter o equilíbrio.

"Eu não sei", Olivia murmurou, olhando como ela olhou para as portas uniforme que as rodeava.

"Bem, eu não sei", queixou-se Megan, embora ela estivesse olhando para as portas, como se estivesse esperando que uma delas tivesse uma placa na frente que dissesse: "Olivia Wilde". "Verificar a sua chave."

"Onde você está, nos anos 50? Eles não colocam os números dos quartos em chaves mais. Eles nem sequer têm teclas mais", disse Olivia, no entanto, cavando em torno de sua bolsa para encontrar o cartão eletrônico que abriria a porta para o quarto dela...se ela pudesse encontrá-lo.

Um sorriso tocou os lábios de Olivia quando ela localizou o cartão e puxou para fora de sua bolsa. No entanto, o sorriso voltou a desfazer-se quando Megan estendeu a mão e pegou o cartão dela.

"Hey!"

"É para cavalos. Siga-me", disse Megan, que se deslocou até a próxima porta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Olivia perguntou quando Megan deslizou o cartão no leitor.

"Encontrando o seu quarto."

"Esse não é o meu quarto".

Megan olhou para a luz vermelha sobre o leitor e confirmou com a cabeça. "Aparentemente não. Para o próximo."

"Isso vai demorar um pouco," Olivia suspirou, apoiando-se em Megan contentemente como ela fez. Parece soar como uma idéia boa para ela, mas sendo pressionada contra Megan parecia uma boa idéia também.

"Sim", Megan concordou olhando para o longo corredor. "É uma coisa boa estar bêbada e facilmente entretida", continuou ela, agarrando a mão de Olívia e arrastando-a para o lado.

Eles continuaram a testar a chave em quinze diferentes portas antes da segurança pará-las e acompanhá-las ao quarto de Olívia.

---

A cabeça de Megan girava agradavelmente quando ela levantou a mão para acenar para os guardas de segurança da porta do quarto de Olívia. Ela estava se sentindo mais segura do que quando elas tinham tropeçado para fora do elevador elevador, e quando ela fechou a porta do quarto de Olívia, Megan envolveu seu braço em torno da cintura da mulher mais velha, firmando-a como se ela balançasse seus pés.

"Vamos para a cama", Megan riu quando os braços de Olivia passaram ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Cama", Olivia murmurou lentamente, os olhos girando quando ela pegou no rosto de Megan. "Cama", repetiu mais uma vez, uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto como ela fez. "Ok, parece bom."

Megan riu, e gentilmente retirou os braços de Olivia de seu pescoço para que ela pudesse começar a levar a morena para o quarto. Quando elas começaram a se mover, os braços de Megan envolveram firmemente a cintura de Olivia e Olivia inclinou a cabeça para o ado de descansou-a contra o ombro de Megan.

Após sua segunda hora no bar, quando seus pés começaram a doer, Megan amaldiçoou ter sido sua a decisão de usar saltos quando ela deixou o quarto. Ela estava extremamente feliz que ela usava naquele momento no entanto. Sem saltos, ela teria ficado poucos centímetros mais baixa que Olivia e a outra mulher não teria sido capaz de descansar a cabeça em seu ombro, e Megan realmente gostava da sensação de cabeça de Olívia em seu ombro e seu corpo pressionado contra o dela. Na verdade, era tudo o que podia fazer para impedir-se de inclinar a cabeça para o lado e enterrar o nariz nos cabelos de Olívia, inalando o perfume que suas narinas tanto buscavam.

"Aqui vamos nós", disse Megan quando elas pararam ao lado da cama, "Olivia não-tão-Wilde foi entregue sã e salva", continuou ela, rindo quando Olivia voltou a olhar para ela.

"O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Você é um peso-leve", Megan respondeu generosamente. "Não é nada para se envergonhar. Alguns de nós podem manter nossas bebidas, e outros são...", ela continuou sorrindo.

"Eu não sou um peso-leve", Olivia resmungou, fazendo uma careta quando ela olhou para Megan. "Você é apenas uma máquina estranha. Você deve ter uma perna oca ... ou ser parte russa. Nada mais explica como uma menina seu tamanho pode beber tanto assim e ainda estar consciente, e muito menos em pé. Deixe-me te ajudar."

Megan riu e ajudou Olivia a deitar-se sobre o colchão. "Nenhuma perna oca até onde eu sei. Eu poderia ser parte russa, entretanto. Por gerações os Fox foram um povo amigável, e houve uma série de boatos sobre Granny Fox...whoa, "Megan exclamou de repente, quando se viu desmoronar sobre o colchão ao lado de Olivia.

Ela ajudou a mulher mais velha a sentar-se, mas Olívia não tinha conseguido esquecer o que sentia por Megan, e como a outra mulher se colocar por baixo no colchão ela puxou Megan junto com ela.

"Eu provavelmente não deveria dizer," Megan começou, "mas eu sonhei com um momento como este", continuou ela enquanto apoiava-se em suas mãos, metade do corpo sobre Olivia e metade sobre o colchão.

Olhos azuis considerando sua curiosidade por um momento, quando Olivia olhou para ela.

"É sério?" Olivia piscou lentamente. "Você realmente é uma menina apaixonada por mim, ou é apenas algo que você diz para apimentar entrevistas?"

"Considerando nossa posição atual, a minha resposta a essa pergunta poderia fazer coisas muito, muito desagradáveis", Megan suspirou, voltando a encarar os olhos da mulher mais velha.

"Se eu estava com medo da resposta, eu não teria feito a pergunta."

Os olhos de Megan arregalaram-se e ela assobiou baixinho para a mulher por baixo dela.

"Tudo bem. Sim, eu realmente sou uma menina apaixonada por você. Eu não acho que há qualquer Boi da Montanha por aqui, mas se você me pedir eu sairia pelas ruas de Nova York e estrangularia ]qualquer coisa que você quisesse se isso significasse que eu poderia beijá-la e talvez vê-la sem blusa."

"Qualquer coisa?" Olivia perguntou rindo um pouco.

"Qualquer coisa. Se formos para o Central Park eu provavelmente iria encontrar um cavalo. Não é tão exótico quanto um boi da montanha, eu compreendo. Mas os cavalos são muito grandes também. Eu acho que ia provocar uma boa luta. Um cavalo é grande o suficiente para provar a força do meu desejo, não é?" Megan perguntou.

"Você é bonita," Olivia arfou, tirando alguns fios de cabelo de Megan de seu rosto. Estava certo de que, se ela pedisse, Megan provavelmente iria arrastá-la para fora para o Central Park, e, se não encontrar um cavalo a esta hora da noite, a mulher mais jovem pelo menos teria tentado estrangular um cavalo para ela.

"Pois muito obrigada", respondeu Megan, tocando o nariz de Olivia levemente. "Você é muito bonita mesmo."

"Gosto de cavalos", Olivia declarado momentos depois, olhando firmemente nos olhos de Megan. "Eu não acho que quero um para ser estrangulado. Acho que é melhor você apenas me beijar."

"Sério?" Megan perguntou, levantando os olhos, incrédula, franzindo a testa ela olhou para Olívia.

"Sério", Olivia confirmou.

Megan piscou, e então respirou profundamente, os olhos passeando brevemente por Olivia antes de começar a procurar o que poderia ver pelo quarto.

"Você não é casada ou algo assim?" Megan perguntou, finalmente, olhando por trás, por baixo da outra mulher. "Apesar do que todos na internet pensa, eu não sou realmente uma prostituta destruidora de lares. Pensei que estivesse se divertindo."

"Posso estar apenas flertando, se quiser, mas pode se tornar mais do que isso e não vai te fazer uma prostituta destruidora de lares", Olivia respondeu, certificando-se de manter os olhos fixos em Megan para que a menina pudesse ver a sinceridade de suas palavras nos olhos dela. "Há uma razão para eu encenar bissexuais tão bem na TV", Olivia continuou. "Tao sabia que eu gostava de beijar meninas quando nos casamos, e ele sabe que eu ainda gosto agora."

"Então vocês dois têm um arranjo?" Megan perguntou, inclinando-se, inconscientemente, um pouco mais para frente contra o corpo de Olívia.

"É, sim" Olivia respondeu, sorrindo um pouco quando os olhos de Megan estreitaram-se para ela.

"Você não está apenas dizendo que para tirar minha calça, está?" Megan perguntou, mantendo a voz calma e amigável, apesar de que Olivia poderia dizer que era uma questão séria. Se ela tivesse sido mentindo, Olivia sabia que ela não tinha sido a primeira a fazê-lo. Houve um guardedness que surgiu Megan chegou a pensar que Olivia tivera muitas experiências, apesar da pouca idade.

"É verdade", Olivia disse, simplesmente.

Os olhos de Megan deslizaram até a boca de Olivia, e ela lambeu os lábios.

"Suponho que deveria dizer-lhe que, enquanto eu sempre realmente, realmente queria ... Eu nunca realmente estive com uma mulher antes" Megan murmurou, seus olhos se afastando de Olivia para o travesseiro totalmente branco debaixo da morena.

"Todo mundo tem uma primeira vez", Olivia respondeu, um arrepio atravessando seu corpo na revelação.

Ela gostou da idéia de ser a primeira mulher da cherry-pop-lesbian Megan Fox, mesmo que ela soubesse que provavelmente não devesse estar excitada com a idéia de quebrar a mulher mais nova ao meio.

"Você quer que eu prometa ser gentil?" Olivia continuou, sorrindo tensamente para Megan.

"Deus, não", Megan suspirou.

"Então me beije", Olivia respondeu. "E nós não devemos ser delicadas hoje a noite".

Megan lambeu os lábios e depois mordeu-os fundo.

"Acabou de fazer referência a Dylan Thomas?"

"Sim".

"Isso é tão quente", Megan suspirou, e então ela inclinou-se e apertou seus lábios contra a Olivia pela primeira vez.

---

Megan esticou-se nos luxuosos lençóis brancos. Eles tinham ido nítido quando ela e Olivia entraram no quarto da mulher mais velha na noite anterior, mas não tinham ficado assim por muito tempo. Agora... Megan esticou-se novamente, sentindo uma deliciosa sensação de aperto em seus músculos. Agora não havia absolutamente nada nítido sobre eles.

Olivia deslocou-se ao lado de Megan e sorriu presunçosamente. Não só ela tinha, finalmente, finalmente conseguido realmente _conhecer_ outra garota na cama, mas sua primeira vez tinha sido com a Santa Olivia "Mão de Cristo em um Monociclo Você é tão Gostosa" Wilde. Era um dia bonito, bonito para ser ela.

Na verdade, tinha sido uma noite linda para ser ela, Megan pensou fechando os olhos, permitindo que as memórias das horas que passaram juntas antes de dormir chegassem a ela.

Ela praticamente podia sentir a umidade dos cabelos de Olivia de novo, curtos, ordenadamente cortada em cachos molhados, deslizando ao longo de sua coxa coxa enquanto Olivia pressionava-se contra seu próprio centro ritmadamente, conforme seus movimentos.

Megan conseguia se lembrar exatamente o sabor e a textura do mamilo Olivia quando ela tomou-o entre os lábios e sugou, praticamente podia sentir Olivia resistindo contra ela quando os dentes de Megan apertaram a ponta dura.

Megan respirou desreguladamente e sentiu um formigamento entre as pernas.

Quando ela apertara para baixo o bico de Olivia a outra mulher rugira, e quando ela mastigava o botão apertado, Olivia tinha bombeado seus quadris no ar, rangendo contra Megan de uma forma que excitou-a tanto que ela pensou que poderia chegar ao orgasmo sozinha.

Lembrou-se da maneira como Olivia olhou diretamente nos olhos dela e sorriu quando ela escorregou um dedo dentro de Megan. Lembrou-se da maneira Olivia acariciou-lhe algumas vezes e, em seguida, tirou o dedo e trouxe-a até os lábios, sugando Megan fora dela quando ela olhou nos olhos dela.

Megan lembrava-se dos dedos lisos com seu próprio prazer a torcer seus mamilos, e Olivia beijando-lhe os seios, e depois mais para baixo de seu corpo até que a mulher mais velha estivesse entre suas pernas. Lembrou-se da maneira como Olivia encontrou de novo os olhos antes de estender a sua língua e passá-la contra o clitóris de Megan pela primeira vez. Lembrou-se como seus olhos reviraram e seus quadris saltaram ao primeiro toque da boca de Olivia contra seu sexo.

Megan deslocou-se sobre o colchão.

Deus, ela poderia praticamente sentir o sabor de Olivia em sua boca, praticamente podia sentir o calor da sua vagina contra seu rosto, e sentir o cheiro delicioso almiscarado de sua excitação.

Megan sempre tinha gostado de vaginas. Elas pareciam muito pretty-n-pink na pornografia, e trouxera-lhe horas infinitas de prazer ao longo dos anos. Ela não tinha pensado que ela iria gostar de alguém lambendo-a tanto como ela tinha gostado, no entanto.

Claro, ela sempre pensou que seria bom, mas tinha sido muito, muito, muito bom, merda. Ela pensou que poderia ter sido se transformado em um pouco de hound-pussy pós festa em Olivia toda a noite, e ela era realmente, realmente estava bem com isso porque ela tinha sido realmente boa e tudo o que ela queria fazer era apenas parte das coxas de Olivia escorregando entre as suas e...

Quando os olhos de Megan abriram-se novamente, ela estava molhada e Olivia estava olhando para ela com um olhar absolutamente voraz em seus olhos, o que de imediato deixou Megan ainda mais excitada.

"Eu sei no você estava pensando", cochichou Olívia, permitindo que os seus olhos passassem sobre o que podia ver do corpo de Olivia.

A forma como a menina ficara ao ouvir o comentário tornou muito, muito claro para Olivia apenas o que estava em sua mente, e apenas o que ela precisava ouvir.

"Sim?" Megan perguntou um pouco sem fôlego.

Ela conseguiu ser ridiculamente preocupada e acabou apanhando tudo o que tinha na mão, apenas para deixar cair em suas pernas, apenas para acalmar a pressão ali.

"Sim", Olivia demorou, respirando forte pelo nariz quando, os olhos arregalados ao sentir a mão de Olivia escorregar entre suas pernas. "Eu tenho um vôo às dez horas. Eu tenho que sair daqui logo, mas..." Olivia delicadamente começou a acariciar Megan, deixando-a ainda mais molhada, embora Megan já estivesse umida o suficiente antes de Olivia tocá-la. "Se você não se importar se for rápido..."

"Eu não me importo", exclamou Megan, antes que Olivia pudesse completar. "Eu realmente não me importo. Com nada. Divirta-se ", continuou ela, felizmente abrindo as suas pernas.

"Eu acho que eu vou", Olivia respondeu, acariciando Megan com mais firmeza. "Obrigada."

---

Megan puxou o zíper de sua calça jeans e depois deixou-a cair das mãos por um lado, quando Olivia fechou o último dos seus sacos. Megan ainda estava de pé segurando seu sutiã, e Olivia estava prona para enfrentar o dia, mas isso não importava muito. Megan só precisava parecer apresentável o suficiente para voltar ao seu quarto, enquanto que Olivia estava prestes a sair e enfrentar o mundo. Megan vestiu a blusa e estava de volta ao seu quarto antes de Olivia acabar de fazer seu check-out, e assim, em vez de correr para acabar de se vestir, Megan permitiu-se para assistir Olivia por alguns momentos, tentando aproveitar ao máximo o pouco tempo que elas ainda tinham juntas.

"Tudo pronto?" Megan perguntou desnecessariamente quando Olivia rolou sua bagagem até a porta.

Megan tinha certeza de que em qualquer outra ocasião Olivia teria um carregador de malas pronto para lidar com a bagagem, mas com Megan "Transformers" Fox em seu quarto, com ela quase nua, um paquete não era realmente uma opção.

"Sim", respondeu Olivia, colocando uma bolsinha ao lado de seus pés.

"Abraço?" Megan perguntou, abrindo os braços.

Olivia riu e caminhou para onde Megan estava de pé, envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura da garota e beijando-a, antes de permitir que Megan trouxesse-a para um abraço apertado agradável.

"Nós duas somos galãs de LA", disse Megan, dobrando um pedaço de papel na mão de Olívia. Ela nunca tinha apreciado almofadas fixas complementares de hotéis mais do que ela apreciava naquele momento. "Devemos sair para beber novamente algum dia."

Olivia pegou o pedaço de papel de Megan, e enfiou-a firmemente no bolso de sua calça.

"Isso soa como diversão", ela murmurou.

E então ela inclinou-se e apertou seus lábios contra a face de Megan mais uma vez, antes de fazer o caminho de volta para a porta, pegando suas malas e saindo do quarto.

Megan assistiu a porta que se fechar, seguindo seu curso até ouvir um clique. Ela olhou por mais alguns segundos, ainda capaz de ver em sua mente os olhos de Olivia, e então ela suspirou e virou-se, os olhos procurando por sua blusa enquanto esperava a ligação de Olivia.


End file.
